Edward and Bella Finder
by storyfinder27
Summary: Please help me find these stories


I am looking for the following stories. PLEASE HELP ME!

Story #1

Bella, Alice and Rose are Carlise adopted daughters, he favors Bella. The family owns horses Bella is a professional exotic dancer. She was dating Jacob but she was told he had died in the army. Bella meets Edward at his tattoo shop which he owns with Jasper and Emmett. They are nephew to Esme. Edward's parents died in a boating accident and since then Edward had been afraid of the water he has a tatoo about conquering his fear. Bella and Edward start dating and he finds out she is still a virgin, after they make love for the first time and he asks her to marry him when they return home they find out Jacob was found alive. The media starts hounding Bella and Edward. Bella tells Jacob she love Edward he decides to leave but has mental problems he tells her he is being sent overseas since he doesn't have anything holding him any more instead he starts stalking Bella. At one point in the story the gang go to a stripper convention where Bella is going to compete they are all afraid of what Jacob might do. They even have bodygurards. Towards the ending the author has alternative endings 1) where both Edward and Bella die on their wedding day and the other where they have their happily ever after and Jacob is captured. There are some outakes on the honeymoon and the birth of their son. THIS STORY IS COMPLETED and I can't remember where I read it either fanfiction or TWCS.

Story #2

Bella and Edward graduate high school she goes to New York to become a stock broker and Edward heads to LA to become a star they still maintain their relationship Bella gets pregnant but miscaries because of heart and stress problems she takes time off from work. Edward and Bella get married and they have a pirate theme wedding I think because they used to have a treehouse when they were kids. THIS STORY IS COMPLETED and I can't remember where I read it either fanfiction or TWCS.

STORY 3

Bella is staying with the Cullens for the summer everybody except for Edward are in the same college, he comes home after being away for the last couple of years, having recently broken up with Tanya. Bella is a virgin and wants to be with Edward before the summer ends Alice and Rose help her , Edward wants to be with Bella too Jasper and Emmett help him. In one chapter the girls are having a slumber party in Alice's room and boys in Emmett's room. Jasper tells Edward Bella had boyfriends but they didn't last, after they sleep Rose starts screaming and Emmetts brings her back to their room and I think he has sex with her while she is sleeping, he tells the guys she is getting better after being in therapy. Another chapter has Emmett telling Edward Bella has tits like a porn star, when he catches them in Edward's bed. Next chapter Bella starts screaming (?) and has the boys thinking she had started her period Bella overhears them and the girls make them watch educational tapes and then quizes them about it. *This story was read between 08-09 and I think it was completed*

STORY 4

Bella is Emmett's human sister he leaves their house angry because their father wants to marry Bella to Michael Newton. Bella tells Emmett she has a bad feeling once she relizes Emmett dosen't come back because he gets changed she goes to look for him, she gets turned can't remeber by who. She moves to Forks is a veggie vamp see Emmett in the cafeteria runs towards him, Rose gets jeolous thinking she is his human wife after she explains she says something like she is no longer his cheese or mac. She has a very nice car Rose loves then Bella says it rides like a dream. Edward in his mind says he'd like to ride her, Jasper notices his lust but dosen't comment. After intro with the parents Edward and Bella go hunting start making out Alice interupt telling Bella she will be getting a phone call. It's two gay vamps inviting her to go clubbing, once at the club they dare her to get them a table, she flirts with the human boys then her and Edward start dry hummping in the dance floor and Rose has to stop Emmett for attacking Edward. *This story was read between 08-09 was not completed*

STORY 5

Bella and Emmett are human sibblings move to Forks after Renee and Phil die, she was dating Jacob in Phoenix but he tried to rape her. Rose and Edward fall for Bella and Emmett they start playing I Never. Bella and Emmett get drunk, Bella tells Rose not to hurt her brother and then tells her where his room is. Edward stays with Bella she starts having dreams about being with Edward in 1918. Carlise later tell Edward he was engaged to Isabella Swan (can't remeber what happended to her I think she dies and Bella is her reincarnation) Emmett and Bella have an accident Emmett nearly dies but Carlise turns him, because of his connection with Bella she starts turing too. They move to Denali, Bella and Edward come back to Forks to see Charlie he has a baby which he found abandoned Bella falls in love with him and they adopt him. They return to Denalis get married.*This story was read between 08-09 was completed*


End file.
